


your texas sweatshirt

by sapnaps



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling, First Time Meeting, Fluff, Hand Kisses, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Sleep Calls, Tweeting, by that i mean there is quite literally 1 line that implies dnf, implied dnf, no beta we die like george in manhunt, sapnap sends karl one of his hoodies, this is just pure fluff idk what u guys expect from me at this point, wearing your boyfriends sweatshirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapnaps/pseuds/sapnaps
Summary: sapnap sends karl one of his sweatshirts and karl wears it everywhere :)
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 48
Kudos: 764





	your texas sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my drafts and couldn't figure out why i never posted it! anyway this is just a very short oneshot to post while i attempt to work on some bigger projects. i have at least 2 10k+ stories ive been working on but its taking a long time because of school.
> 
> hope u guys like it :) very simple fluffy concept for everyone who likes it

**_karl_ **

_ i got a package today _

_ it says its from you _

  
  


**_sapnap_ **

_ thats bc i sent you something _

_ have you opened it yet? _

  
  


Karl shakes his head at his phone, despite the way Sapnap can’t see him. He was hoping to get some sort of insider information before he opened it, just so he could expect the contents of the neatly taped up box. 

He grabs a pair of scissors and pokes the outer corner until it pops in and drags them all the way across. 

He’s excited more than anything, it’s always exciting whenever one of his internet friends sends him something in the mail— Karl loves gifts. It’s even more exciting because of  _ who _ is giving Karl the present. Someone who’s a little more than a friend,

_ my sapnap _ .

Karl flips his finger under the inside frame of the box and opens it. Inside, folded neatly, is one of Sapnap’s hoodies. It’s gray and on the front is the logo for Texas A&M. Pressed crooked on the top is a small handwritten note.

_ hi karl _

_ i know you love hoodies and the thought of seeing you in one of mine was way too good. i hope you like it :) _

_ love sapnap _

Karl runs his fingers over the soft material, immediately grasping it and holding it up. The hoodie is soft and runs smoothly between his fingers. The logo is faded in the way that a very loved sweatshirt usually is, worn often. He instantly catches a whiff of it.

Karl holds the hoodie to his nose and breathes in. His heart races. It smells just like Sapnap, just like how he expected his cologne to smell. It’s weird. It’s weird to have such an intimate piece of his boyfriend without even having properly met him yet. He holds the material to his chest and goes to text him back.

  
  


**_karl_ **

_ i just opened it _

  
  


**_sapnap_ **

_ and? what do you think? _

  
  


**_karl_ **

_ call meee _

  
  


The facetime call rings twice before Sapnap answers. He’s sat at his computer desk. One side of his headphones is on his ear and the other side rests against the side of his face. He’s smiling, very clearly proud of what he’s done, at the sight of his boyfriend.

Karl props his phone up against the box on his kitchen island and steps back to show the hoodie held up to his chest. “Sapnap! I literally love it so much.”

“Put it on,” Sapnap adjusts his camera and holds it further. There’s a smile teasing at his lips.

Karl shimmies his current jacket off. He squints at the camera and rolls the end of the hoodie down to put it on. The sleeves shake down to his wrists and fall over his hands and the end of the sweatshirt falls lower than his usual ones. Karl immediately hugs his arms to his torso and smiles at Sapnap.

“Oh my goodness,” Sapnap says and screenshots their call twice. “You look good in it.”

Karl blushes, holding up one of the sleeves to his cheek and smelling it from proximity. “It smells like you.”

Sapnap’s face turns red from the pixelated screen. He gives an embarrassed smile, “I wore it and put my cologne on it before I sent it. I thought you’d like it like that.”

“I do,” Karl gets closer to the camera, “I think it’s cute that you do stuff like that. Thank you so much.” 

They wrap up the call after that and end after a few minutes of small chat. Karl practically squeals to himself and goes to his bedroom where he dramatically falls back onto his bed, shutting his eyes and wrapping his arms around himself.

The thought is intoxicating,

_ this is his hoodie _

_ he’s worn this, he wore it before he sent it _

_ warm warm warm _

Karl sleeps better than he ever has. Completely surrounded and held by the presence of his boyfriend. Heart completely enveloped in his love for him.

-

  
  


**_karl_ **

goodmorning

_ [image: karl is wearing the hoodie while laying down in bed. he is smiling and giving a thumbs up to the camera] _

  
  


**_sapnap_ **

_ handsome :) _

_ you have no idea what you do to me karl jacobs _

  
  


**_karl_ **

_ yeah? _

  
  


**_sapnap_ **

_ you’re too cute for your own good _

  
  


-

Sapnap sits frustrated at his desk later in the day. He’s just woken up to see a notification from Karl’s twitch. Despite needing to go somewhere in the next few minutes, he goes to get on the stream. He swaps out his headphones when the other pair starts bugging and opens up twitch. He hopes that seeing Karl will break him out of whatever bad mood he’s woken up in. His  _ dumb dumb _ boyfriend with the  _ stupid hoodie _ is going live.

Karl loads onto the screen as he’s just started the stream. He talks quickly, excited about what he has planned for the seemingly solo stream. 

_ karl actually likes the hoodie. he’s been wearing it almost nonstop. _

_ i really thought he wouldn't care. _

He can barely contain himself everytime time he sees Karl wearing it. Just knowing that his little piece of himself is being so well appreciated makes his heart feel full. 

Karl smiles brightly. The strawberry color of his cheeks contrasts to the golden shine that radiates off of him. Sapnap runs his hands down his face and grasps to the idea of kissing his cheeks. Holding him in person and letting him wear his clothes for the pure feeling of seeing him in something of his own.

“Here’s my fitcheck!” Karl exclaims on stream. He steps back from the camera and holds his arms out like an excited kid would. The sweatshirt falls loosely on his hips and bags slightly. 

_ tiny _

Sapnap leans forward, resting his head in his hand. He smiles at the screen. 

Karl sits down again and scans over his chat. “Sapnap’s watching?” he looks into the camera, “Hi Sapnap! I sent you a message on discord.”

  
  


**_karl_ **

_ streaming soon _

_ you can join the call if you want :) _

  
  


**_sapnap_ **

_ about to have to go somewhere. was just checking in _

_ you look really good _

  
  


**_karl_ **

_ shut up _

  
  


He watches Karl’s expression as his stream catches up and Karl reads the message in real time. He notices the way his cheeks get red and he pinches his lips together. “Sorry chat, Sapnap’s being a nimrod November in February right now.”

_ i love him. i really love him _

-

**_New tweet from @honkkarl:_ **

_ thanks for all of the support guys :) #honktwtselfieday _

_ [image: karl is standing in front of his mirror with his face covered by his phone. he is wearing the oversized texas sweatshirt and the sleeves fall over his hands like paws] _

  
  


**_Reply from @honkrylee:_ **

_ you’ve been wearing that a lot. wonder if there’s any particular reason …….. _

  
  


**_@honkkarl liked a tweet_ **

-

“When you’re finally able to get a break and- you know,” Sapnap pauses. He stretches back against his pillows and stares up at his ceiling. They finished streaming for several hours for both Quackity and George’s channels, and now they’re in a call where they’ll both talk until they fall asleep together. “When you’re able to come visit me and Dream, you can have any of my jackets that you want.”

Karl's voice comes back softly, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Sapnap tucks an arm underneath his head. He can barely bear the thought of seeing Karl in person. They’ve been planning a meetup for a long time, especially now that Sapnap is in Florida and not Texas. It’s just been hard- with the pandemic and Karl’s busy work schedule. But, he knows it will be perfect whenever they’re finally able to meet; he’s content waiting however long he needs to. 

_ i can’t help but daydream about seeing you _

_ you’re like a dream that i never want to forget. you keep me on my toes, never wanting to let my eyes off of you. _

“You’re going to regret offering that to me,” Karl speaks. His voice cuts out with a long awaited yawn at the end, but he speaks through it.

“Mmmmmm,” Sapnap shuts his eyes, “Maybe I will, we’ll have to see.” He reciprocates the yawn.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Karl.”

They’re both asleep within minutes.

-

**_New tweet from @KarlJacobs_:_ **

_ he finally got it back _

_ [image: sapnap is crinkling his nose to the photographer behind the phone camera, presumably karl. he is sitting on a couch with a scrunched up blanket and karl’s legs in his lap. he is wearing the gray a&m sweatshirt and is holding out his hand for karl to hold] _

  
  


**_Reply from @sapnapalt:_ **

_ in return for the other ones you stole ☹️ _

-

It’s true. Karl swaps the A&M hoodie for two more. He cuddles up next to Sapnap after posting the tweet, content to lay for hours just in his presence. He currently wears Sapnap’s infamous white hoodie, the one with the black nike logo across the top of it. 

Their fingers intertwine and Karl latches around Sapnap’s arm as they sit side by side. A random movie plays on the TV. Dream is gone in his office as it’s been several hours since Karl arrived and he figured they would want free time together; Sapnap is thankful.

“I like when you wear my clothes,” Sapnap mumbles. His head feels clouded. He brings their fingers to his face and kisses the top of Karl’s hand.

“Mhmm,” Karl hums back, “I like wearing them- always so comfy ‘n warm.” Karl leans into the touch. 

“Yeah, you always look cute. Karl you’re so handsome.” Sapnap brings his opposite hand to drag across Karl’s cheek. Karl smiles instantly and pushes to hide his face in Sapnap’s shoulder. “I’m so lucky you’re here.”

“‘M glad I can finally be with you.”

When Dream finishes editing his new video, he comes back into the living room and finds both of them asleep on the couch. He smiles to himself, overjoyed to see both of his best friends so happy to be with each other. 

He has to remind himself that UK travel restrictions won’t last forever,

_ soon. _

He grabs Karl’s phone and takes a sneaky picture that he knows would be fully appreciated later.

-

**_New tweet from @honkkarl:_ **

_ thanks dream 🙂 _

_ [image: attached is the picture dream took. both boys are on the couch with karl laying on sapnap’s chest and their fingers still held together gently] _

  
  


**_Reply from @GeorgeNootFound:_ **

_ sapnap is short _

  
  


**_Reply from @sapnapalt:_ **

_ shut up _

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated :p
> 
> reminder that i also accept prompts if u ever have an idea come across ur head


End file.
